The present invention relates to a bidet, and more particularly, to a bidet assembly for use on a toilet.
A conventional bidet is used for bathing the external genitals and the posterior parts of the body. Such a bidet is a free-standing fixture that requires additional bathroom floor space. In order to conserve space, yet still provide a cleansing spray for the genital and anal area of the body, several devices incorporate a spray nozzle into an existing toilet. Most of these devices attach the spray nozzle beneath an existing toilet seat.
Vento, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,001, describes a toilet seat that includes a hollow channel with a pair of fluid flow activated, pop-out cleansing spouts. Yui, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,274, discloses a toilet seat with an added pivoting spray-arm which is stored between the toilet bowl rim and a channel molded into the base of the seat. Such toilet seat assemblies have nozzles which are easily contaminated because they are exposed to the toilet bowl when the toilet is being used. Furthermore, such devices interfere with normal cleaning of the toilet.
Wilk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,427, discloses a portable bidet that is disposable on a toilet bowl rim or toilet seat for use of the bidet. Such portable devices, however, require additional and separate storage space when not in use.
The object of this invention is to provide a bidet assembly that is convenient to use, that is economical and that is easily installed on an existing toilet.